Unloved Descendants
by childishkiasia
Summary: "I Don't Love You No More Lucas" She Lied "Wow Okay, After I Told You Everything About Me And How I Felt Unloved By My Own Family" He Said "Wait Lu-" She Got Cut Off By Lucas Walking Away And Never Looking Back Meet Lucas Charming, The Other Son Of Prince Charming And Cinderella.
1. chapter 1

Full Name: Lucas Ross Charming

Age: 16

Siblings: Chad Charming

Parents: Cinderella Prince Charming

Love Interest: Evie Uma. (Later In The Story)

Best Friends: Prince Ben (Son Of King Adam And Queen Belle), Rocky Smith (Son Of Pocahontas And John Smith), Riker Smith (Son Of Pocahontas And John Smith) Rydel Smith (Daughter Of Pocahontas And John Smith), Ellington (Son Of Kristoff And Anna)

Occupation: Vocalist And Guitarist And Band Member In A5 (Auradon 5)

Likes: Instruments, Evie, Tourney, Isle Of The Lost, A5, Pancakes

Dislikes: Chad, His Parents, Audrey, Auradon

 **Hope you guys like this book**


	2. 1)

16 years ago, Cinderella and Prince Charming had 2 sons, Chad and Lucas Charming. Chad was the favored child, always got what he wanted especially his parents attention. Lucas didn't really get attention from his parents, he mainly gets ignored by them and he tried everything to get them to notice him, but they never did.

Queen Belle and King Adam always loved Lucas like he was their own since they know the situation that's going on in his home. Lucas and Ben have been best friends since birth and they always look out for each other no matter what.

When Lucas was 12, he met Rocky, Riker, Rydel, and Ellington when he was at school and they instantly became best friends. They had many things in common from favorite types of food to favorite types of music. One day, Ellington parents had some old instruments, and they all had tried it out. Rydel had the keyboard, Riker had the bass guitar, Rocky also had the bass guitar, Ellington had the drums, and Lucas had a guitar also and his voice. They found out that Lucas was a great singer, so they made him the vocalist of the band and they decided to name the group A5.

Lucas always wanted to do a lot of things, but he was not allowed to do it. The main thing he wants to do is explore the Isle of the Lost. His friends thought it was weird that he wants to go to the abandoned island, but Lucas doesn't care he's just so fascinated into learning how the villains live.

Let's read the story of Lucas Charming.


	3. 2)

NARRATOR'S POV

Auradon Prep

Soon to be crowned Prince Benjamin was getting fitted for his coronation suit. He was gazing out the window at the Isle, as the royal tailor was taking down measurements on his notepad, just as King Beast, Queen Belle and his best friend, Lucas Charming, walked in the room, the couples arms linked.

"Look at the prince that's soon to be King" Lucas says to Ben while doing their handshake

"How is it possible you're going to be crowned King next month, you're just a baby!" Beast exclaimed, a smile gracing his face,

"He's turning sixteen dear," His wife Belle reminded him,

"Hey pops," Ben said, he had an idea but was afraid on how to tell his parents,

"Sixteen, it's far too young to be crowned King," Beast explained, as he took of his glasses and put them in his inside jacket pocket, "I didn't make a good decision until I was, 42." He stated. Belle then turned on him,

"Uh, you decided to marry me at 28." She reminded him again

"Well, it was either you or a teapot." Beast winked at Ben, as Belle rolled her eyes , while Lucas snickered lowly"Kidding." He said,

"Mom, Dad," Ben started, as he tried to get of the podium he was standing on while getting measured, but the tailor held him back, "I've chosen my first official proclamation," His parents shared a happy look, there son was growing up, while Lucas smirked since he knew the proclamation because Ben asked his opinion on it, "I've decided, that the children on the Isle Of The Lost be given a chance, to live here in Auradon." He stated. Bell dropped the shirt she was holding, as both of there mouths dropped open, "Every time I look out to the island I feel like they have been abandoned." He explained, walking off the podium,

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" Beast clarified, pointing out the window at the Isle,

"We start of with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most." He said, his mother understood but her husband, not so much. "I've already chosen them." Ben continued with a smile,

"Have you?" Beast asked, stepping towards his son. Belle placed a hand on her husband's shoulder,

"I gave you a second chance." Belle told him. She then turned to Ben, "Who are their parents?" She asked,

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, and ... Maleficent" The tailor yelped and dropped his notepad,

"Maleficent!" Beast shouted, "She is the worst villain in the land!" He ranted,

"Dad, just hear me out here-"

"I won't hear of it." The tailor bowed and quickly exited the room, "They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!"

"Adam come on listen to Ben, he's right those children over deserve a chance to live and be free from what they have over there. Just give them a chance" Lucas said walking over to stand by Ben side, while Ben sent him a short 'thank you' and looked back at his father, "Dad...?" He pleaded,

"I suppose, the children are innocent." Beast replied after a few moments of silence, he started to walk towards the door out of the bedroom. Belle walked up to her son and straightened his jacket,

"Well done boys." She complimented her son and her son's best friend that she treat as her own, not many people could argue with Beast and win.

"Lucas thank you man I didn't think I was gonna get through to him." Ben said

"You know I would stand by your side until the day I die. Now hug me brotha'" Lucas said as him and Ben did a bro hug

"Ben I gotta go meet up with my band. I'll catch you later bro" Lucas said as him and Ben shared one last fist bump until he left out the door not without say bye to the King and Queen.

ISLE OF THE LOST

A girl with short purple hair was spray painting her mother's saying 'Long Live Evil' on the wall, until she turned around and started singing

Mal -

They say I'm trouble

They say I'm bad

They say I'm evil

And that makes me glad

Jay -

A dirty no-good

Down to the bone

Your worst nightmare

Can't take me home

Evie -

So I've got some mischief

In my blood

Can you blame me?

I never got no love

Carlos -

They think I'm callous

A low-life hood

I feel so useless

Misunderstood

Mal and Evie -

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who's the baddest of them all?

Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world

Chorus -

I'm rotten to the core, core

Rotten to the core

I'm rotten to the core, core

Who could ask for more?

I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door

I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the

I'm rotten to the core

Mal -

Call me a schemer

Call me a freak

How can you say that?

I'm just... unique!

Jay -

What, me? A traitor?

Ain't got your back?

Are we not friends?

What's up with that?

Evie - So I'm a misfit

So I'm a flirt

I broke your heart?

I made you hurt?

Carlos -

The past is past

Forgive, forget

The truth is...

You ain't seen nothing yet!

Mal and Evie -

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who's the baddest of them all?

Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world

Chorus -

I'm rotten to the core, core

Rotten to the core

I'm rotten to the core, core

Who could ask for more?

I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door

I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the

I'm rotten to the core

As the song finished, a lady with a baby in a wagon walked by. Mal, daughter of Maleficent, quickly grabbed the lollipop that the baby was enjoying and showed it off to the group of people while they laughed. Then, just then the crowd was running away in fear. Yes, all the people on the Isle were bad, but Mal's mother was worse,

MAL'S P.O.V

I watched as the crowd disappeared, I knew why. I turned around to see two bodyguards, and the familiar black horns. "Hello Mother," I greeted, my mother pushed away the guard with her stick she always carried around.

"Ugh, stealing candy, Mal. I'm so disappointed." My mother said with mock disappointment. I rolled my eyes and held out the candy for her to see,

"It was from a baby..." I told her and she smiled.

"That's my nasty little girl." She congratulated me as she plucked the candy from my hand. She than spat on it and put it under her armpit, "Give it back the dreadful creature" She said, as she gave it to one of her henchmen,

"Mom..." I whined,

"It's the actions you take, Mal, that create the line between mean and truly evil." She said, "When I was your age, I was conquering entire lands." I mouthed along with the last part, "You-walk with me." She continued as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders while walking me forward a bit "All I want to do is teach you how to be just like me."

"I know that Mother, and I'll do better." I promised her,

"OH, there's news!" She suddenly exclaimed, walking back in front of the group. I jumped in surprise, following her and standing in the leader position in front of my friends, "I drowned the lead, You four have been chosen to go to a different school, in Auradon!" She explained like it was a good thing! The gang (Evie, Jay and Carlos) tried to run but Mother's henchmen held them back,

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, looking at her like she was crazy, "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" I told her, a look of disgust etched on my face,

"And perfect Prince's!" Evie gushed, as she stepped up beside me, I gave her 'the look' which essentially means 'shut up'. "Ugh!" She added in mock disgust,

"Yeah, I don't do uniforms, unless it's leather. You feel me?" Jay held up a had for a high five but Carlos just ignored him and took a step closer to my mother,

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon, Mum said there rabid pack animals who eats boys who don't behave..." He trailed off. Jay snuck up behind him and barked in his ear. Carlos fell on the floor and Jay chuckled.

"Yeah Mom were not going!" I told her,

"You think it's small child, it's all about domination," Mother declared, "KNUCKLEHEADS!" She called out to her henchmen as she turned around and walked away. "Mal~" Mother called out. I followed her reluctantly, as my friends trailed behind. Mother sat on her make-do throne, the other villains were spread around the room. "You will go, you will find the Fairy Godmother, and you will bring be back her magic wand." She paused from filing her nails to blow on them. "Easy peasy." Mother said,

"What's in it for us?" I asked her, uninterested,

"Matching castles and hers and hers crowns." She said,

"I think she meant, us." Carlos said, as he waved his hand around to gesture to all of us. Mother threw the nail file and it landed with a thud behind her. She gestured for me to come forward,

"It's all about you and me darling. Do you like watching innocent people suffer?" Mother inquired leaning towards me,

"Well yeah! I mean who Does-" Mother cut me off,

"Then get me the wand! And you and I could see that and so much more! And with that wand and my magic, I will be able to bend both good," Mother raised her right arm, "And evil," She raised her left arm, "To my will!" She cried.

"Our will?" Evil Queen called from the end of the long table in the middle, as the other villains nodded in agreement

"Our will, our will." Mother responded. She clicked her fingers to get my attention, "And if you refuse, your grounded for the rest of you life missy." I looked at her with my eyes wide,

"What-Mother!" I started to protest. Mother then looked directly into my eyes with her glowing green eyes and I looked directly into hers. We did this regularly - a staring contest. I held my gaze for as long as I could but I looked away from the sheer pressure of my mother. "Fine, whatever." I said giving in,

"I win!"

"Evie, my little evil-ette in training," Evil Queen called, "You just find yourself a prince with a big castle, and a mother-in-law wing."

"And lots and lots of mirrors!" Evie and her mother said together, Evie started to laugh.

"No laughing, wrinkles!" Evil Queen said, and Evie's smile vanished,

"Well they're not taking my Carlos because I'd miss him too much." Cruella said, stroking her son's cheek,

"Really Mum?" Carlos asked, hopeful,

"Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur and scrape the bunions off my feet!" She lifted a leg so Carlos could hold it,

"Yeah maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst..." He suggested, dropping the leg,

"Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon," Cruella reminded him,

"Oh, no, I'm not going!" Carlos said, frightened,

"Well Jay isn't going either, I need him to stock the shelves in my store!" Jafar said, "What did you score?" He asked his son. Jay then brought out an assortment of different trinkets he had stolen, the last of which being a lamp. "A Lamp!" Jafar exclaimed, dropping everything he was holding as he started to rub it.

"Dad-Dad, I already tried," Jay told his father, who disappointly gave the lamp back to Jay,

"Argh," Jafar groaned,

"Well, Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this uni-brow." Evil Queen said, as her daughter touched the space between her eyebrows,

"What is wrong with you all?!" Mother shouted, "People used to cower at the mention of our names!" She cried, pulling me by the arm and pushing me into a chair, "For twenty years I have searched for a way off this island! For twenty years they have robbed us of our revenge. Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men."

"Ow..." Evil Queen said,

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated Genie."

"I will-" Jafar started, but got cut off

"Dad!" Jay exclaimed

"Revenge on each Dalmatian that escaped your clutches!" Mother pointed at Cruella,

"Oh, but they didn't get Baby." Cruella stroked the stuffed Dalmatian on her jacket, "They didn't get the BABY!" She wheezed. I rolled my eyes.

"And I! Maleficent!" Mother yelled to get everyone's attention again. "The most evil of them all, I shall finally get my revenge on that Sleeping Beauty, and that prince of hers..." Mother finished, taking a small mirror out of the Evil Queen's hand. "Villains!"

"Yes?" Jafar said, with something in his mouth,

"Our day has come. E.Q, give her the magic mirror." Mother gave back the mirror and the Evil Queen gave it to her daughter,

"This is your magic mirror?" Evie asked, slightly disappointed,

"Well it ain't what it used to be, then neither are we!" Evil Queen chuckled, "It will help you find things."

"Like a prince!" Evie imagined,

"Like my waistline," The former queen joked,

"Like the magic wand!Hello!" Mother exclaimed,

"Hello!" Evil Queen mocked,

"I need my book. My spell book. Ah! The safe." Mother said, walking over to the fridge, "I can never get this thing open, Queen! Help me!" the Evil Queen waked over to the fridge, "It's broken!" Mother declared,

"Voila!" The Queen opened up the fridge with ease,

"Come child, come." Mother beckoned me. I hurried over as she brought out her Spell Book, it was a simple brown book with a golden embroidered shell on the front cover. "It doesn't work here but, it will in Auradon." She turned to the Evil Queen, "Remember when we were speeding evil and ruining lives?"

"Like it was yesterday."

"And now you will be making your own memories." She told me, as she started to hand me the book, but then she snatched it away, "By doing exactly as I tell you." She smacked the book into my chest.

A horn then sounded outside as the Evil Queen closed the fridge door,

"Let's get this party started!" Jay exclaimed. Mother pulled me aside to the balcony. She opened the doors and stepped through,

"The future of the free world rests on you shoulders." Mother placed her arm on my shoulder, "Don't blow it." She warned. She walked back inside, I looked longingly at Auradon,One day, I will be as powerful as my MotherI silently promised. "Mal!" Mother called, I took one more look at Auradon before I followed my mother.


End file.
